


Divinité

by badskippy, StarTwins



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Fluff, French, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, Oblivious Thorin, Sacred Love, Sneeky Fili and Dis, TRADUCTION, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTwins/pseuds/StarTwins
Summary: Les Nains sont les enfants de Mahal, c'est une chose que tout le monde sait. Ce que peu savent, en revanche, c'est que les Hobbits sont les enfants de Yavanna. Oui, Yavanna. La femme de Mahal. Une vérité qui pourrait aider Bilbo et Thorin à changer le regard que les habitants d'Erebor portent sur leur amour... Si eux-mêmes étaient conscients de cet amour.





	Divinité

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Divinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635186) by [badskippy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy). 



> Disclaimer : Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de la traduction de cette fiction, si ce n’est un immense plaisir. Le Hobbit est l’œuvre de notre seigneur à tous, Tolkien. Quant à cette mignonne petite fiction, elle est le résultat du travail de Badskippy et je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. 
> 
> Bonjour à tous ! Je me présente, Star Twins, nouvelle sur le fandom du Hobbit et sur le site AO3 que je ne connais pas trop. Je suis présente sur le site Fanfiction.net où sont publiés tous les travaux sur les autres fandoms. J’ai décidé de venir ici pour commencer à écrire sur le Hobbit à cause de ma nouvelle et particulièrement tenace obsession pour le pairing Bagginshield. Comme je ne me sentais pas prête à écrire ma propre histoire sur cet univers, j’ai décidé de commencer par une traduction. Etant donné que les meilleures fictions Bagginshield sont sur ce site, me voici. 
> 
> Voici donc Divinité, une traduction de la fanfiction Divinity très rigolote et sympathique de Badskippy. J’ai, bien sûr, obtenu son autorisation de la traduire. :)
> 
> Ceux qui auraient déjà lu mes histoires ailleursseront peut-être surpris : la rédaction est très concise, voire en script, ce qui contraste avec ce que je fais habituellement. (Oui, j’aime la description et les textes à rallonge). J’étais un peu perturbée, au début, mais je tenais vraiment à traduire ce texte. Au-delà du ton très léger, c’est le scénario qui m’a beaucoup plu, et l’idée que l’auteur a eu par rapport à la mythologie du Hobbit. Et comme j’avais besoin de quelque chose de très joyeux pour me remettre de la tragédie de BOTFA, je me suis lancée. 
> 
> Vous l’aurez compris, cette histoire se torche avec la fin des films, mais c’est ce que nous aimons, pas vrai ?   
> J’espère que ça vous plaira, je donne quelques précisions techniques à la fin de la page.
> 
> Sachez que je ferai sûrement une nouvelle traduction du Hobbit prochainement, et que ça risque d’être un texte moins joyeux, plus « sérieux », sans forcément être trop angst. 
> 
> Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

XXX

« - Dis-moi, Hilde ... Que penses-tu de ce tissu? demanda distraitement Siv, fille de Kevel, tandis qu’elle inspectait les étalages de textiles.

Sa belle-sœur, Hilde, fille de Morir, jeta un coup d’œil à l’étoffe que sa compagne lui montrait.

\- Un peu trop… Elfique, pour moi. 

\- Comment cela peut-il être trop Elfique ? Il y a des runes dessus ! 

\- C’est vert, Siv.

\- Je croirais entendre Geir! 

\- Vraiment ? Je suis heureuse d’apprendre que mon frère s’est mis un peu de plomb dans la tête.

La discussion des belles-sœurs attira rapidement l’attention de leur jeune amie Frid. 

\- De quoi est-ce que vous débattez, toutes les deux ?

\- Siv est tombée amoureuse de ce tissu Elfique. 

\- Siv! s’exclama Frid, surprise. 

\- Voyons, Hilde! Rétorqua Siv, avant de se tourner vers la troisième femme. Regarde par toi-même, Frid… Je le trouve charmant, mais Hilde pense que puisque c’est vert, c’est forcément Elfique. 

\- Et bien… Je peux comprendre son point de vue, avoua sa comparse en dodelinant de la tête.

La patience de Siv commençait à atteindre ses limites.

\- Oh, pour l’amour de Mahal ! Vous êtes impossibles! 

\- Si c’était bleu… suggéra Frid

\- Si c’était bleu, cela ressemblerait à ce que tous les autres habitants d’Erebor portent!

\- Siv n’a pas tort sur ce point, Hilde.

\- Choisis ton camp, Frid … Nous ne pouvons pas avoir toutes les deux raison. 

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ne doit-il vraiment y avoir que deux solutions possibles? 

Hilde haussa un sourcil, avant de répondre :

\- Il n’y a que deux faces à une pièce ; deux rives à une rivière ; deux parties à une journée entière… Le jour et la nuit. Alors je dirais que oui, il y a naturellement deux solutions à chaque problème. 

\- Les pièces ont une tranche, argua Frid. Cela n’est-il pas justement un troisième côté ? 

\- Non, et c’est précisément pour cela qu’on appelle ça “une tranche”. 

\- Mais dans une journée, il y a aussi une aube et un crépuscule. Ce qui fait donc plus que le jour et la nuit. 

\- L’aube et le crépuscule ne sont que le lever et le coucher du soleil. Ils font partie du jour et de la nuit. 

Siv et Frid se contentèrent d’échanger un regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Inutile de tenir tête à Hilde quand elle en arrivait là. Mieux valait lâcher l’affaire et passer à autre chose. 

\- Bien, céda Siv en haussant les épaules. Je vais tout de même acheter ce tissu. Il me plaît et je me fiche de ce que toi ou qui que ce soit d’autre en dira, Hilde. 

\- Nous verrons si tu penseras toujours la même chose, quand tout le monde se moquera de toi, appuya Hilde d’un ton tranchant. 

\- Je m’en ficherai quand même.

\- Et si nous allions prendre le thé? Proposa Frid, visiblement désireuse de détendre l’atmosphère entre les deux belles-sœurs. Il y a une charmante boutique qui vient d’ouvrir, pas loin d’ici. 

\- Oh, oui ! S’exclama Siv avec excitation. J’en ai entendu parler ! Elle est tenue par l’un des membres de la compagnie du Roi, non? 

\- En effet ! répondit Frid, soulagée qu’au moins Siv fût séduite par l’idée. Dori, fils de Rina. Apparemment, ses frères et lui seraient indirectement rattachés à la famille royale. 

\- Indirectement et illégitimement, ajouta sèchement Hilde. Si les rumeurs sont vraies. 

\- Personne n’accorde d’importance à ce genre de choses, rétorqua Siv en abordant une vendeuse pour conclure son achat. 

\- Dit l’idiote qui achète des tissus Elfiques, ajouta Hilde dans sa barbe, dans un marmonnement légèrement dédaigneux. 

\- Hilde, intervint Frid. Tu ne peux tout de même pas reprocher son ascendance à quelqu’un alors qu’il est tout simplement impossible qu’il ait eu son mot à dire ! 

Hilde dévisagea son amie comme si la jeune Naine était devenue folle.

\- Bien sûr que je le peux! Je veux dire, je n’ai rien personnellement contre les frères Ri et je n’ai pas honte d’aller prendre le thé dans leur boutique. Mais même toi, tu te dois d’admettre qu’un Nain issu d’une lignée aussi… douteuse, n’a rien à faire au sein du gulbu-rûrîk du Roi !

Bien que souvent désigné par le titre de Conseil Secret, le gulbu-rûrîk était en réalité tout simplement l’organe consultatif personnel du Souverain. Sans pour autant avoir la moindre portée sur les lois ou le gouvernement, les membres de ce conseil étaient écoutés et estimés par le Roi bien plus que tous les autres, au-delà même du Conseil des Anciens. Siéger au gulbu-rûrîk signifiait être aussi proche du Roi que ne l’étaient les membres de sa propre famille. 

Frid était atterrée par les propos de Hilde.

\- Mais les frères Ri se sont battus autant que les autres pour reconquérir la montagne ! Ils méritent de – 

\- Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'ils ne méritent pas l’honneur qui leur est dû ou leur juste part, clarifia Hilde, tandis que les trois dames sortaient de la boutique. J’ai ju »ste quelques difficultés avec le fait qu’ils soient élevés au-delà de leur rang, voilà tout. 

\- Penses-tu donc, ajouta Siv en rejoignant la conversation, que ce mineur, son frère et leur cousin ne méritent pas non plus de faire partie du gulbu-rûrîk?

\- En effet, répondit Hilde. Mais je dois avouer que la famille Ur ne me dérange pas autant que… d’autres membres du conseil. Ils ne sont peut-être que de petits mineurs et bricoleurs, mais eux au moins sont issus d’une famille respectable et gagnent leur vie honnêtement. 

\- Mais les frères Ri, qu’ils soient légitimes ou pas, sont au moins de sang royal, déclara Siv, ce qui n’est pas le cas des frères Ur. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as un problème avec – 

\- Ce n’était ni aux frères Ri, ni aux frères Ur que je faisais référence, coupa Hilde d’une voix basse, de façon à ne pas être entendue par les occupants du marché.

Il fallut un moment à Siv et Frid pour comprendre ce qu’elle sous entendait. 

\- Tu veux parler de Monsieur Baggins ! s’exclama Frid. 

\- Shhh, souffla Hilde, et les deux aînées vérifièrent que personne ne les espionnait. Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! On ne sait jamais qui peut être en train de nous écouter.

\- Nous ne faisons que parler, fit remarquer Frid.

\- Ne sois pas si naïve, souffla Hilde. 

\- En quoi suis-je naïve ?! s’offensa Frid. 

\- Tu as forcément entendu les rumeurs, très chère, lui répondit gentiment Siv, comme si elle s’adressait à une enfant. Tout le monde ne fait que parler à propos de… tu sais. 

Mais Frid ne savait pas. 

\- Je n’ai entendu aucune rumeur. 

\- A propos… 

Siv regarda atour d’elle avant de continuer. 

\- A propos du Roi et du Semi-Homme. 

\- Le Hobbit, corrigea gracieusement Frid. J’ai cru comprendre qu’il est très mal venu de l’appeler le «Semi-Homme ». 

\- Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda effrontément Hilde. 

Les trois naines se rendirent au salon de thé de Dori, la Tasse Dorée. Construite dans l’une des parois du marché et, contrairement aux autres échoppes, dépourvue de la moindre porte ou façade, la boutique était entièrement ouverte sur la rue, et meublée d’un comptoir dans le fond ainsi qu’une demi-douzaine de tables éparses sur la partie avant , rendant l’endroit plus spacieux et convivial, à la manière d’une taverne. 

« - J’ai entendu dire que le nom de “Semi-Homme” est basé sur le fait que les Hobbits font plus ou moins la moitié de la taille d’un Homme, continua alors Frid, mais puisqu’ils ne se considèrent pas comme la moitié de quoi que ce soit, le terme « Semi-Homme » a une forte connotation péjorative.

\- C’est ridicule, répliqua Hilde en levant les yeux au ciel. 

\- Les Nains détestent bien – eux aussi – que les autres races mentionnent qu’ils sont plus petits que les Elfes ou les Hommes, contra Frid.

\- C’est différent, s’hérissa Hilde à cette déclaration. 

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Siv.

\- Parce que ce n’est pas nous qui sommes plus petits que les autres races, répondit Hilde sur le ton de l’évidence, ce sont les Elfes et les Hommes qui sont fichtrement trop grands ! 

\- Tu viens juste de confirmer ce que je disais, répondit calmement Frid. 

Hilde agita sa main vers ses amies, d’un mouvement d’époussetage agacé. 

\- Commandons le thé, voulez-vous. » 

Les trois dames choisirent de s’asseoir sur une table centrale, et immédiatement, Dori apparut pour prendre leur commande. Après qu’il eut placé une grande théière et un plateau de biscuits variés sur la table, Frid réengagea la conversation. 

« - Alors, reprit-elle entre deux bouchées d’un délicieux sablé à la framboise, que disiez-vous à propos de rumeurs concernant le Roi ? 

Siv balaya les environs du regard, avant de répondre :

\- Seulement que sa relation avec Monsieur Baggins est beaucoup plus… profonde, qu’il ne le laisse croire. 

Frid sembla confuse. 

\- Comment ça, plus profonde ?

\- Tu sais bien, insista Siv. Ils sont… proches. 

\- Accomplir une quête telle que la reconquête d’Erebor, ce sont forcément des choses qui rapprochent deux individus. 

\- Non, très chère, continua Siv en reposant sa tasse. Je veux dire qu’ils sont… Particulièrement proches. 

\- Evidemment, renchérit Frid, sans avoir l’air de comprendre ce qu’impliquaient ses camarades. Master Baggins fait partie du Conseil du Roi, et c’est un ami proche de la famille royale. Il a même le soutien de Dame Dis, ce qui est d’ordinaire pratiquement impossible à obtenir… Alors – 

\- Oh, pour l’amour de Mahal, Frid! grogna Hilde.

\- Quoi? S’enquit cette dernière, un peu décontenancée. Je ne vois toujours pas –

\- Sa majesté et Monsieur Baggins sont engagés ! chuchota bruyamment Siv. 

\- Engagés dans quoi – 

\- Le Roi couche avec son cambrioleur ! finit par exploser Hilde, en cognant du poing sur la table. 

Il y eut un lourd silence, puis Frid se mit à pouffer sottement. 

\- Franchement, Frid, soupira Hilde en saisissant sa tasse pour avaler une gorgée de thé, comment diable as-tu pu avoir un enfant en étant aussi naïve ?!

\- Tu as dit « rumeur », s’exclama la cadette, encore amusée. Je pensais qu’il s’agirait d’un secret confidentiel. Mais tout le monde est au courant qu’ils couchent ensemble !

Siv s’étrangla presque dans sa tasse, tandis que Hilde levait les yeux au ciel. 

\- Rappelez- moi pourquoi nous sommes amies ?

\- Parce que nous sommes parmi les seules suffisamment patientes pour te supporter, répondit Frid avec candeur, et même Hilde ne put la contredire sur ce point. 

Cependant, elles avaient toutes trois oublié qu’elles n’étaient pas complètement seules dans la boutique. 

\- Je ne pense pas que votre conversation soit très appropriée, commenta Dori en s’approchant pour remplir de nouveau leur théière. 

Hilde coula un regard vers le nain aux cheveux argentés.

\- Oh, mais, vous faisiez partie de la compagnie, n’est-ce pas? l’interrogea-t-elle. Vous êtes mieux informé que nous sur la… teneur de leur relation. 

Si Frid et Siv gloussèrent toutes les deux à l’allusion de leur amie, le visage de Dori demeura impassible.

\- Jamais je ne me permettrais de spéculer à propos de choses dont je ne sais rien, déclara-t-il calmement, dans l’espoir que les trois dames comprennent qu’il leur suggérait de faire de même. 

Elles ne comprirent évidemment pas. 

\- Il parait que Monsieur Baggins se rend souvent dans les appartements du Roi, à la fin de la journée, glissa Siv, en appuyant ses propos d’un clin d’œil. 

\- Sa majesté tient à connaître l’opinion de Monsieur Baggins dans tous les domaines, expliqua Dori. 

\- Surtout concernant le domaine privé, sous-entendit Hilde.

\- Eh bien moi, renchérit Frid avec un grand sourire, j’ai entendu dire que le mois dernier, le Roi a rendu visite à Monsieur Baggins chaque nuit durant une quinzaine ! Il lui aurait même joué de la harpe !

\- Si ça, ce n’est pas courtiser quelqu’un, décréta Siv, alors je ne sais pas ce que c’est.

\- Monsieur Baggins était malade ! défendit Dori. Le Roi a simplement rendu visite à son ami pour le réconforter. De plus, Monsieur Baggins apprécie la musique et Sa Majesté est un joueur très accompli. 

\- Oh oui, je suis sûre que le semi-homme adore la façon dont le Roi se sert de ses doigts, glissa sèchement Hilde.

Dori et Frid la dévisagèrent, bouche-bée.

\- Ne sois pas crue, la réprimanda Siv avec délicatesse.

\- Moi ?! s’indigna Hilde, avant de pointer Frid du doigt. C’est elle qui vient de crier que le Roi et le Hobbit couchent ensemble dans les oreilles de tous ceux qui voulaient bien l’entendre ! 

\- Vous ne devriez pas discuter de façon aussi désinvolte de la profonde… amitié qui lie Sa Majesté et Monsieur Baggins, coupa Dori, en particulier – 

\- Seriez-vous entrain de converser à propos de notre Roi et de son bien-aimé cambrioleur ? s’enquit soudain une quatrième naine en accourant à leur table. J’en déduis que vous connaissez la dernière nouvelle. 

\- Bonjour, Veda ! la salua Frid. 

\- Rejoins-nous, très chère ! la pria Siv en pointant du doigt une chaise vide. 

\- Je vais chercher une tasse supplémentaire, déclara Dori avec raideur avant de s’éloigner, tandis que Veda s’asseyait. 

\- Quelle dernière nouvelle ? demanda Hilde avec fermeté. De quoi parles-tu ? 

\- Oh ! fit Veda, surprise, vous n’êtes pas au courant? 

\- Au courant de quoi ? s’exaspéra Hilde.

\- Ma bonne m’a informée ce matin, commença Veda, qu’elle avait discuté avec le tenancier d’une boutique, qui connait un Nain qui est un ami proche d’un mineur, dont la sœur travaille comme bonne pour la femme d’un conseiller. Et apparemment, cette fille aurait entendu le conseiller dire que le Roi avait exigé qu’une séance exceptionnelle du Conseil des Anciens soit tenue dans trois jours.

\- Réellement ? s’exclama Hilde, stupéfaite.

\- Impossible ! s’écria Siv, tout aussi étonnée. 

Seule Frid, prise au dépourvu, demanda :

\- Qu’y a-t-il de si surprenant à cela ?

\- Dans trois jours ! répéta Veda, comme si ce simple fait suffisait à expliquer leur engouement. 

Mais Frid ‘ne parut pas satisfaite. 

\- Et alors ? insista-t-elle en haussant des épaules. 

\- Ne comprends-tu pas ce que cela implique ? lui demanda Siv, sidérée. 

\- Non. 

\- Sérieusement ? répondit Hilde, un sourcil relevé. Est-ce qu’un de tes parents ne t’aurait pas bercée trop près du mur, par hasard ? 

\- Ne soyez pas si prétentieuses et expliquez-moi ! s’écria Frid, fatiguée d’être la cible de toutes les taquineries de Hilde.

\- Les festivités du jour de Durin commencent demain, rappela Veda. 

\- Ce qui signifie que le gouvernement sera inactif durant une semaine, continua Siv. 

\- En effet, et les heures de travail dans les mines seront réduites de moitié, acheva Frid.

Ses amies ne lui apprenaient rien de nouveau, et elle ne saisissait toujours pas ce qui – 

\- Si le Roi a exigé une réunion du Conseil des Anciens au milieu d’une telle période d’inactivité du gouvernement, exposa Hilde avec sérieux, cela signifie que non seulement Sa Majesté a une annonce bien particulière à faire, mais en plus de cela, il a besoin de faire une demande au conseil dans le but de prendre une décision très importante ; quelque chose qu’il ne pourrait pas faire sans l’approbation du conseil. 

Ce fut au tour de Frid d’avoir l’air exaspéré, lorsqu’elle comprit où souhaitaient en venir ses compagnes. 

\- Laissez-moi récapituler. Vous pensez que, juste parce que Sa Majesté a requis une session spéciale du Conseil, il a l’intention d’annoncer son engagement auprès de Monsieur Baggins, et de demander la permission de l’épouser ?

\- Bien sûr ! affirma Siv.

\- Naturellement, ajouta Veda. 

\- Que cela pourrait-il être d’autre ? demanda Hilde en se retenant visiblement de lever les yeux au ciel – encore. 

\- Beaucoup de choses, rétorqua Frid. Peut-être souhaite-t-il annoncer le mariage de l’un de ses neveux.

Ces derniers temps, le Prince Fili s’était effectivement beaucoup rapproché de la fille aînée du Roi Bard, Sigrid, et l’on racontait que le Prince Kili courtisait secrètement le capitaine de la garde du Roi Thranduil. 

\- Ou peut-être veut-il de nouveau ajouter Dame Dis à sa ligne de succession, maintenant qu’il est Roi.

A cause d’une vieille tradition Naine, Dame Dis avait dû renoncer à son droit sur le trône d’Erebor – pour que ses fils puissent rester dans la ligne de succession – en raison des origines communes de son mari. Le Roi Thorin avait fait très clairement savoir qu’il n’avait jamais approuvé cette décision. 

\- Tu n’en sais rien, argua Hilde. 

\- Cela parait plus logique que sa demande ait pour motif le désir d’épouser Monsieur Baggins, ajouta Siv avec empathie. 

\- Pourquoi cela? demanda la cadette. 

\- Parce que c’est une demande inconvenante, et le Roi voudra naturellement éviter que qui que ce soit s’y oppose, alors la meilleur chose à faire et de s’y prendre pendant que le gouvernement est inactif, expliqua Veda. 

\- Il est clairement en train de faire en sorte qu’il soit trop tard pour faire marche arrière, lorsque le peuple découvrira le pot-aux-roses, appuya Siv. 

\- Ça ne fonctionnera pas, décréta platement Hilde. Quand la montagne entendra parler de son mariage imminent avec un étranger – un étranger d’une autre race qui plus est – il y aura une opposition de grande envergure. Il se retrouvera avec une émeute dans les rues, s’il essaie de nous imposer cela. 

\- Mais ils sont si charmants ensemble ! défendit Frid. Est-ce vraiment si grave ?

\- Bien sûr que ça l’est ! rétorqua Siv, secouant la tête de désapprobation devant la naïveté de son amie. 

\- Qui voudrait d’un Semi-Homme sur le trône du Consort ? s’amusa Veda.

\- Hobbit, corrigea Frid, mais tout le monde l’ignora. 

\- Et un mâle, pour commencer ! souffla Siv. 

\- Cela me dérange moins que son étrange ressemblance avec les Elfes, renchérit Hilde. A cause des oreilles, et tout… 

Elle se tut, pensive. 

\- Néanmoins, ils sont effectivement charmants, concéda Veda dans un soupir. Si un mariage entre le Roi et Monsieur Baggins n’était pas moralement discutable, ou du moins pas totalement scandaleux, alors - 

\- Bilbo Baggins! cria soudain Dori, et les naines se turent immédiatement.

\- Bonjour, Dori! salua Bilbo en pénétrant dans la boutique. Comment vas-tu ? 

Bilbo balaya le salon du regard, un sourire appréciateur aux lèvres. 

\- Tu as fait un merveilleux travail ici !

\- Merci ! répondit Dori, rayonnant de fierté. 

Bilbo finit par remarquer les quatre naines qui le dévisageaient, assises à la table centrale. 

\- Oh, bonjour Mesdames. 

Elles se contentèrent de lui retourner la politesse, sans rien ajouter.

\- Voudrais-tu une tasse de thé et quelque chose à grignoter ? lui proposa le propriétaire des lieux. 

\- Non merci, répondit Bilbo. Je suis seulement venu voir s’il te restait un peu de ce délicieux thé. Tu sais, celui parfumé au citron. 

\- Il m’en reste, affirma Dori avant de passer derrière le comptoir pour remplir une large boîte en étain du mélange demandé. J’en ai reçu une grosse livraison, ce matin. 

Il tendit la boîte à Bilbo. 

\- Tu en es sûr ? demanda le Hobbit. Je ne veux pas te prendre la moitié de ton stock. 

\- J’en ai plein, insista Dori. 

\- Eh bien, merci ! répondit Bilbo en saisissant le thé. Crois bien que tu le vends à quelqu’un qui saura l’apprécier. 

\- Vous préparez une importante réception, Monsieur Baggins ? demanda Hilde d’un air désinvolte. 

\- Non, s’esclaffa Bilbo, mais un hôte digne de ce nom se doit de toujours avoir du thé en réserve, au cas où il recevrait une visite inattendue. 

\- Je n’en doute pas, renchérit Hilde, en glissant un regard furtif à toute la table. En particulier les invités importants. 

Les autres dames ricanèrent sous couvert du sous-entendu de Hilde, mais Bilbo ne s’aperçut pas le moins du monde qu’elles s’amusaient à ses dépens. 

\- En effet, se contenta-t-il d’ajouter. Il vaut mieux être préparé. 

\- Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour cela, Monsieur Baggins, rétorqua calmement Hilde, déclenchant de nouveau une vague de pouffements dans ses rangs. 

Si Bilbo demeura parfaitement inconscient de l’insolence dont faisait preuve Hilde, Dori, lui, commença à voir rouge. 

\- Cela te fera deux pièces, Bilbo, déclara-t-il prestement, désireux de tirer son ami de cette situation.

Tandis qu’il cherchait de quoi payer, Bilbo sembla rencontrer un problème. 

\- Oh, par les larmes de Yavanna ! pesta-t-il en tâtant négligemment ses poches. Je crois que j’ai oublié ma bourse dans mes appartements. 

Il releva les yeux, dans l’expectative. 

\- Puis-je revenir te payer plus tard? 

Il s’aperçut alors que Dori et les Naines attablées le dévisageaient ouvertement, visiblement choqués. 

\- J’ai dit quelque chose de mal ? s’inquiéta le Hobbit, confus. 

\- Vous avez juré au nom de la Dame, souffla Siv.

\- Oui, ne put que répondre Bilbo, égaré. 

\- De qui tenez-vous cette expression ? demanda Veda. Des nains que vous avez accompagnés dans leur quête ? 

\- Non.

\- Savez-vous seulement qui elle est ? questionna Frid. 

\- Oui, bien sûr ! s’esclaffa Bilbo. 

\- Qui est-elle, dans ce cas ? insista Hilde. 

\- La créatrice des Hobbits, répondit-il. 

Toutes les dames présentes hoquetèrent de surprise. 

\- Tu n’as jamais rien mentionné à ce sujet, durant notre voyage ! déclara Dori avec incrédulité.

Bilbo le regarda, surpris, sans comprendre ce qui bouleversait autant ses interlocuteurs. 

\- La situation ne s’y est jamais vraiment prêtée, contrairement à aujourd’hui. Et puis, ce n’est pas très important. 

\- Pas très important ? répéta Hilde, atterrée. 

\- Très honnêtement, continua Bilbo en fronçant les sourcils, je pensais que tout le monde le savait.

\- Non, rétorqua calmement Dori. Nous ne le savions pas. 

\- Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit ici soit au courant, renchérit Siv. 

\- Je l’ignorais, ajouta Veda. 

\- Moi aussi, conclut Frid.

\- Racontez-nous, Monsieur Baggins, demanda Hilde. Si vous êtes autorisé à le faire, naturellement.

Les autres l’approuvèrent. Après tout, les Hobbits préféraient peut-être garder certaines choses secrètes – tout comme les Nains. 

\- Bien sûr que je le peux, sourit Bilbo, avant de débuter son récit. Notre mythologie veut que, alors que Eru aimait ses Elfes – qui eux aimaient la forêt, que Aule… Je veux dire, Mahal, aimait les Nains – qui chérissaient la montagne, et que la race des Hommes était tolérée peu importe où elle s’établissait, Yavanna se lamenta du fait qu’aucune race ne se souciait des choses tendres et vivantes, des plantes et des animaux. Puis, un jour où elle marchait le long de son domaine favori, elle découvrit que toutes les fleurs avaient été piétinées, et que de nombreux animaux massacrés gisaient au sol. Qui avait commis de telles atrocités, elle n’aurait su le dire, mais elle s’en trouva si profondément meurtrie qu’elle pleura des larmes amères pour toutes ses innocentes vies injustement perdues. Et comme ses larmes tombaient au sol, il en fleurit de petits êtres qui, en voyant la belle dame en proie à un tel chagrin, lui firent des couronnes de fleurs et chantèrent en dansant autour d’elle pour apaiser son cœur ; et il fut effectivement apaisé. Elle usa de son pouvoir pour ramener à la vie les fleurs et les animaux, et les petits êtres promirent de prendre soin de ces vies qu’elle aimait, car, faisant partie d’elle, ils les aimaient aussi. C’est ainsi que les Hobbit furent créés, et depuis ce jour ancien, nous avons fait de notre mieux pour tenir la promesse faite à Dame Yavanna. Nous n’avons certes pas de jour sacré ou de festivités à lui consacrer, mais nous l’honorons chaque jour qui passe, en faisant pousser ses fleurs et ses plantes, en prenant soin de ses animaux et en vivant en paix dans le monde qui est le nôtre. 

Le silence régna de nouveau Durant quelques seconds avant que Veda ne le brise :

\- Je crois que c’est la plus belle histoire que je n’ai jamais entendue.

Bilbo sourit. 

\- Je suis heureux de l’entendre, répondit-il avant de se tourner Dori. Merci encore pour le thé. 

\- Il n’y a vraiment pas de quoi, lui assura le Nain, semblant sortir de sa torpeur. 

\- N’hésite pas à venir en prendre une tasse, à l’occasion, offrit-il avant de tourner les talons. 

En se dirigeant vers la sortie, il salua au passage les quatre naines. 

\- Au revoir, Mesdames. Passez une agréable fin de journée. » 

Dori se retourna et alla s’asseoir derrière son comptoir. Les quatre clientes, elles, restèrent silencieuses un long moment.

« - Un véritable enfant de Yavanna, finit par dire Veda. 

\- Aimé et chéri par un enfant de Mahal, ajouta Siv. 

Frid commença alors à sangloter silencieusement. 

\- Je me sens… affreusement coupable… de tout ce que nous avons dit !

Veda plaça une main réconfortante sur le dos de la jeune Naine, tandis que Siv la prenait dans ses bras pour la consoler. 

\- Nous le regrettons toutes, ma chère. 

Elle tourna son regard humide vers sa belle-sœur. 

\- Oui, en effet. »

Même Hilde ne put retenir les larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues.

 

XXX

Le Lendemain Soir 

« - Voilà. Tiens, Bilbo, dis-moi ce que tu en penses, demanda Thorin en tendant le document qu’il venait d’achever. 

Bilbo reposa l’ébauche d’un discours de Thorin qu’il était en train de travailler et s’approcha du bureau du Nain. Il saisit le traité contractuel et lut la partie que Thorin venait de corriger. 

\- Très joliment formulé.

\- Merci, répondit Thorin en inclinant la tête.

\- Cela donne un résultat bien moins agressif que la précédente missive, commenta Bilbo en jetant un regard au Roi par-dessus ses lunettes. 

\- Ça n’a pas été une mince affaire, déclara Thorin en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. 

Bilbo ne put retenir un sourire. 

\- Je n’en doute pas, mais ça en valait la peine. Maintenant, Thranduil ne pourra plus t’accuser d’être irrespectueux. 

\- J’aurais aimé pouvoir l’être, répondit sèchement Thorin. 

Son ami pouffa. 

\- Une fois de plus, je veux bien le croire. Mais tu sais parfaitement qu’être impoli avec Thranduil revient à prendre le risque qu’il demande une révision totale du contrat, ce qui prendrait au moins toute la saison hivernale. Et tu ne peux pas te le permettre. 

\- Je le sais, en effet, grommela le Roi. 

\- En revanche, continua Bilbo, je suis heureux de constater que tu as imposé des délais concernant la livraison de vivres en provenance de Mirkwood. 

\- Cela me surprend, répondit Thorin, avec sincérité. Je craignais que tu le voies comme un affront. 

\- S’il s’agissait d’un traité avec des Hobbits, expliqua Bilbo, tes craintes seraient fondées. Les Hobbits sont très fiers de leurs plantations, et s’efforcent toujours de dépasser les attentes de leurs commanditaires quand ils cultivent pour quelqu’un d’autre. Cependant, je reconnais qu’il est nécessaire de définir clairement ses attentes lorsque l’on traite avec les Elfes, sous peine de s’entendre dire : « Vous n’avez jamais précisé que vous désiriez telles ou telles conditions ». Au sens figuré, j’entends. 

\- Bilbo ! Tenir de tels propos au sujet de tes chers Elfes, tu m’en vois choqué, répondit Thorin, bien qu’ayant l’air bien plus amusé que choqué. 

Le Hobbit secoua la tête face aux taquineries de son interlocuteur. 

\- Mon admiration pour les Elfes ne signifie pas que je suis incapable de voir leurs torts et leurs défauts, et Yavanna sait qu’ils en ont autant que n’importe quel Nain lésé, déclara Bilbo d’un air entendu. Thranduil en particulier. 

\- Mahal soit loué ! s’exclama Thorin, levant les mains en l’air en une fausse louange. Tu as finalement accepté de voir la vérité ! 

Bilbo fut forcé de rire de la scène. 

\- Oh, tu m’ennuies, espèce de vieux Nain sénile ! 

Tandis que Thorin rugissait de rire, son ami lui rendit le traité. 

\- Il est parfait, Thorin.

\- J’en remercie Mahal, commenta Thorin. Je ne supporterais pas de devoir écrire un mot de plus sur ce fichu traité. Vivement le jour où je pourrai le faire signer à Thranduil et Bard pour être débarrassé de cette histoire. 

\- Je n’en doute pas, approuva Bilbo en récupérant le document sur lequel lui-même était en train de travailler. J’ai également terminé le discours. Il suffira qu’un scribe le recopie pour qu’il soit plus lisible. 

Il s’approcha de nouveau du Nain pour lui donner les pages en question. 

\- Aimerais-tu plus de thé ? 

\- Non merci, répondit Thorin en saisissant les documents pour les mettre de côté en vue de la réunion du Conseil. Je pense me coucher tôt, ce soir. 

\- Oh, c’est une nouveauté, se moqua Bilbo. D’ordinaire, tu ne pars te coucher qu’au lever du soleil. 

\- Ce n’est amusant que parce que c’est proche de la vérité, concéda Thorin avec un rire jaune. Pour une fois, j’aimerais pouvoir me lever sans avoir à courir à quelque réunion ou je ne sais quoi. 

\- Je suis bien d’accord, renchérit son ami. 

Réunissant les tasses vides et la théière pour les placer sur son plateau, il ajouta :

\- Je pense que je vais prendre exemple sur toi et me coucher tôt également. 

\- Merci pour ton assistance, fit Thorin en se levant. 

Son dos et sa nuque craquèrent lorsqu’il s’étira. 

\- Ce n’est rien, le rassura Bilbo en s’éloignant vers la porte. Quel genre d’ami serais-je si je te laissais seul aux prises avec les Elfes et les Hommes ? 

\- Je ne rirai même pas à ça, rétorqua Thorin d’un air très sérieux, ce qui n’empêcha pas Bilbo de pouffer tandis qu’il ouvrait la porte pour lui. 

\- Bonne nuit, Thorin. 

\- Bonne nuit, mon ami », répondit-il en refermant la porte derrière le Hobbit. 

Thorin s’étira de nouveau. Nul craquement cette fois, seulement la sensation des muscles qui se remettaient en place. Il se rendit dans son cabinet, et entreprit de se laver le visage et les mains. Puis il passa ses doigts mouillés dans sa chevelure et se déshabilla. Se faisant, il repensait aux paroles de Bilbo, et n’aurait pas pu les approuver davantage. En effet, le Hobbit s’était révélé un ami inestimable, tout au long de la quête de Thorin mais également durant la bataille, et plus tard, dans le cours de la reconstruction du royaume ainsi qu’à l’occasion des nombreux traités de paix instaurés entre les races. 

Bilbo n’avait aucune idée de la valeur qu’il avait aux yeux de Thorin, mais cela était une toute autre histoire. Une histoire qui ne verrait sûrement jamais la lumière du jour. 

Tandis qu’il s’apprêtait à s’habiller pour la nuit, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Thorin revêtit un peignoir à la hâte, se demandant si Bilbo avait oublié quelque chose, ou s’il avait un problème. Qu’eut-il bien pu lui arriver en si peu de temps ? L’inquiétude montante, il alla prestement ouvrir, mais ne fut pas accueilli par son cambrioleur. 

« - Fili ! 

Thorin n’aurait pas été plus surpris si Bard s’était tenu dans l’encadrement de la porte. 

\- Bonsoir, mon oncle, le salua Fili, en regardant nerveusement l’intérieur de la pièce par-dessus l’épaule de Thorin. J’espère que je n’interromps rien ..? 

\- Non, répondit son ainé, perplexe, en se demandant ce que Mahal Fili pensait interrompre à cette heure de la nuit. 

\- Dans ce cas, continua son neveu, j’aimerais m’entretenir avec toi. En privé. 

Thorin émit de gros soupçons quant au sujet de cette entrevue.

\- Ecoute, Fili, il est tard. Je n’ai aucune objection contre Sigrid, d’accord ? Alors nous parlerons de votre relation demai –

\- Je ne suis pas venu te parler de Sigrid, insista Fili. Mais il est bien question d’une « relation ». 

\- Par pitié, soupira Thorin, ne me dit pas que tu es venu à cette heure-ci pour plaider la cause de ton frère et de son elfe. Je te demande de – 

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour Kili non plus. 

Thorin, désorienté, commença à s’impatienter. 

\- Je ne comprends p –

\- Il faut que nous parlions, répéta Fili d’un ton pressant en chuchotant, pour que les gardes ne puissant pas l’entendre. En privé. 

Thorin recula donc pour laisser son neveu entrer. Fermant et verrouillant la porte, il s’enquit :

\- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ?

\- Mon oncle, commença lentement Fili, une rumeur circule. » 

XXX

Bilbo fredonnait pour lui-même sur le trajet du retour, le cœur léger. Il était soulagé que ce traité fût enfin terminé.   
Alors que Thorin s’était mis en quatre pour que les termes de l’accord convinssent à chaque partie et à ses conditions, les Elfes, quant à eux, n’avaient cessé de lui compliquer la tâche, modifiant telle demande ou rajoutant telle requête et lui faisant endurer l’enfer. Bilbo avait bien failli perdre son calme et indiquer aux Elfes où est-ce qu’ils pourraient se mettre leurs demandes de modification, s’ils continuaient à faire tourner Thorin en rond de la sorte. Il appréciait les Elfes, qu’on ne le méprenne pas, mais il avait parfaitement conscience que Thranduil pinaillait et ralentissait la procédure juste pour faire enrager Thorin.

Ce qui, au sens de Bilbo Baggins, était parfaitement et entièrement intolérable. 

« - Bilbo, fit une douce voix rauque derrière lui. 

Bilbo poussa un glapissement surprise et fit volte-face, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Dame Dis qui se dirigeait vers lui. 

\- Vous m’avez fait peur ! s’esclaffa Bilbo. 

\- Mes excuses, répondit Dis en souriant. Ce n’était pas mon intention. 

\- Naturellement, répondit Bilbo avec douceur. 

La princesse désigna le plateau dans les mains du Hobbit. 

\- Souhaitez-vous un peu d’aide pendant que vous cherchez vos clés ? 

\- C’est très gentil à vous, mais ce n’est pas nécessaire. 

Saisissant agilement le plateau d’une seule main, Bilbo plongea la seconde dans sa poche.

\- Que faites-vous donc ici à une heure pareille ? Demanda-t-il en déverrouillant la porte. 

\- En réalité, je venais vous rendre visite, déclara Dis.

Elle pénétra dans les appartements à la suite de Bilbo et referma la porte derrière eux. 

\- J’espère qu’il n’est pas trop tard pour ça. 

\- Eh bien… hésita Bilbo en déposant son fardeau sur la table. Je m’apprêtais à me coucher, mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Il se tourna vers son amie, le regard interrogateur, et il n’en fallut pas plus à Dis pour continuer.

\- Il ne s’agit pas vraiment d’un problème, rassura Dis. Plutôt d’une affaire sérieuse qui vient de voir le jour, et dont je dois vous parler. 

\- Dans ce cas, désiriez-vous une tasse de thé?

\- Non, merci, répondit-elle poliment. 

\- Très bien. 

Bilbo retira sa veste et son gilet avant de les suspendre minutieusement au dos de la chaise la plus proche. 

\- Alors, de quoi s’agit-il ?

\- Je me demandais simplement, commença Dis avec un léger sourire et un sourcil relevé, quand est-ce que vous aviez l’intention de m’annoncer que mon frère vous a demandé en mariage. »

XXX

« - COMMENT ?! tonna Thorin. 

\- La moitié de la montagne ne parle que de ça. 

Une pensée particulièrement désagréable vint à l’esprit de Thorin. 

\- Fili … Si jamais je découvre que ton frère et toi êtes derrière tout ça, alors que Mahal vous vienne en aide – 

\- Nous n’y sommes pour rien ! s’exclama Fili, indigné. C’est une chose de faire des plaisanteries, mais cette histoire va trop loin, même pour nous ! 

Thorin fut contraint d’approuver. Il avait conscience que les garçons savaient, d’ordinaire, jusqu’où ils pouvaient pousser une farce. 

\- D’après ce que nous avons pu apprendre, continua Fili, il semblerait que ta requête d’une session particulière du Conseil des Anciens ait été l’élément déclencheur.

Thorin grogna. 

\- J’ai demandé cette session pour obtenir une signature du traité avant le jour de Durin ! Cela permettrait de commencer la nouvelle année sur des bases positives.

\- Ce ne sont pas les conclusions qu’en a tiré la majorité de ceux qui ont appris la nouvelle. 

\- Alors, par Mahal, où cette rumeur a –t-elle pris sa source ?! »

XXX

 

« - Nous avons remonté des pistes jusqu’à la place du marché, expliqua calmement Dis. 

\- Vous voulez dire que c’est l’un des commerçants qui est la cause de tout ça? S’exclama Bilbo, hors de lui. 

Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ?

\- Pas exactement, rectifia la princesse, un sourcil arqué. Dites-moi, Bilbo, étiez-vous sur la place du marché, hier ? 

La question prit Bilbo au dépourvu ; que venait-il faire dans cette histoire? Il répondit, malgré tout : 

\- Oui, en effet. Je suis allé acheter du thé à la boutique de Dori. 

\- Avez-vous remarqué du quelque chose… d’inhabituel ? 

\- Non.

Dis acquiesça distraitement, semblant perdue dans le cours de ses pensées. 

\- Je vous pose cette question car, selon les informations obtenues par Nori, les rumeurs seraient parties de quatre Naines qui se trouvaient justement à la boutique de Dori, hier. 

La lumière se fit dans l’esprit de Bilbo. 

\- Je les ai vues !

\- Dori a mentionné à Nori que ce fameux quatuor avait discuté des possibles motifs pour lesquels Thorin avait demandé une session spéciale du Conseil. 

\- Vraiment? répondit Bilbo, son enthousiasme se fanant. Je n’ai pas entendu ça. Peut-être ne parlons-nous pas du même groupe. 

\- De quoi parlaient les femmes que vous avez rencontrées? 

\- Très honnêtement, avoua Bilbo, je ne me souviens pas qu’elles aient parlé de quoi que ce soit. Je suis entré, j’ai acheté du thé, nous avons échangé quelques mots et je suis parti. C’est tout. 

\- Quelques mots?

\- Rien d’important, je vous assure. 

\- N’auriez-vous pas, par hasard, abordé le sujet de la création des Hobbits? 

Bilbo acquiesça. 

\- Nous en avons parlé, en effet. 

\- Vraiment ? continua Dis, avec une expression étrangement similaire à celle d’un chat qui viendrait de coincer un oiseau. Et comment ont-été créés les Hobbits, exactement? 

\- Eh bien…

Tandis qu’il relatait de nouveau la légende des larmes de Yavanna, Bilbo tenta de retranscrire le récit avec autant de ferveur et de fidélité qu’il put, comme l’avait fait pour lui sa mère, qui lui avait tant raconté cette histoire lorsqu’il était enfant, et qui avait eu le don de rendre le conte si réel et si tangible aux yeux du jeune Hobbit. 

\- C’est donc vrai… commenta Dis, perdue dans ses pensées. 

\- Bien sûr. Je veux dire, ce que l’on nous a toujours appris, je ne peux pas concevoir que ce soit faux. 

\- J’espérais que c’était une exagération, expliqua Dis en revenant à elle-même. Je pensais que ces quatre dames avaient embelli l’histoire pour en faire une romance excessive, mais maintenant… 

\- Je ne comprends pas, déplora Bilbo, confus. Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal? Ai-je insulté votre créateur sans le vouloir ? 

\- Insulté notre créateur ? 

Dis ne put s’empêcher de rire. 

\- Bilbo, avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que tout cela implique ? » 

XXX

Thorin était estomaqué.

« - Il ne doit rien savoir. 

Fili secoua la tête. 

\- Nous savions que son peuple n’est pas particulièrement religieux, du moins pas autant que celui des Nains. On aurait pu penser qu’ils voyaient la légende de leur création comme une chose sans importance. 

\- Sans importance, chuchota Thorin.

Tout cela était, même pour lui, bien trop dur à comprendre. 

\- Il n’est pas dans la nature de Bilbo de voir ce genre de liens de la même façon que les nains le feraient. » 

 

XXX

 

« - Vous avez raison, affirma Bilbo. Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifie. 

Dis prit une profonde inspiration, puis la relâcha. Beaucoup de choses allaient dépendre de ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à dire. 

\- Bilbo, vous savez comment la race des Nains est venue à la vie, n’est-ce pas? 

\- Oui, acquiesça Bilbo. Le Seigneur Aule – je veux dire, Mahal, a forgé les Nains depuis la pierre et le métal, dans sa propre forge. 

\- Exact.

\- Et quand Eru a découvert ce que Mahal avait fait, Mahal a proposé de détruire ses enfants. Mais Eru était miséricordieux, alors il a autorisé les Nains à vivre, mais seulement après que les Elfes se soient éveillés en premier. 

Dis secoua alors la tête. 

\- C’est ce que les Elfes et les Hommes aimeraient faire croire.

\- Etes-vous en train de dire que c’est faux? 

\- Les Nains connaissent la vérité, mais la partagent rarement, si ce n’est jamais. 

Cependant, Dis ne semblait pas éprouver de scrupules à la partager avec Bilbo. 

\- Voyez-vous, Mahal n’a pas offert de tuer ses enfants, pas plus qu’Eru ne s’est montré miséricordieux. Il a exigé que Mahal détruise ce qu’il avait créé. Et bien que Mahal fût révulsé par cette idée, il préférait détruire ses enfants plutôt que de voir Eru le faire. 

Dis prit de nouveau une grande inspiration, et se prépara. 

\- Mais Dame Yavanna a arrêté son geste, et a imploré Eru de donner vie aux Nains. Mahal, enchanté par tant de compassion, est tombé amoureux de Yavanna, et Yavanna, créatrice des choses poussent et des animaux, a accepté de prendre Mahal pour compagnon. Lui seul, avait suffisamment de bravoure et de courage pour préférer détruire ce qu’il avait créé, plutôt que d’autoriser un autre à le faire. 

\- Je ne le savais pas, souffla Bilbo, légèrement étourdi par la stupeur. 

\- Nous, les Nains, portons Yavanna dans notre cœur, expliqua Dis, car nous la considérons pour notre mère et la parfaite épouse de notre père à tous, Mahal. 

\- Bonté divine. 

Les yeux de Bilbo s’élargirent au fur et à mesure qu’il comprenait les implications.

\- Vous, mon cher Bilbo, continua Dis en souriant, êtes un enfant de Yavanna. Et Thorin n’est pas seulement roi, il est un enfant de Mahal. Votre mariage ne serait pas vu comme de simples noces, mais comme l’incarnation de cette union sacrée… Cette divinité… Le mariage du Seigneur Mahal et de Dame Yavanna. 

La lèvre de Bilbo trembla. 

\- Tout cela soulève un nouveau problème. »

XXX

 

« - Il est impossible que Bilbo puisse ressentir ce genre d’affection pour moi, persista amèrement Thorin. 

\- Foutaises ! protesta Fili. 

\- Absolument pas. Jamais Bilbo ne pourrait aimer quelqu’un d’aussi… indigne de lui. 

\- Je jure que si tu répètes ça encore une fois, j’irai chercher le marteau de guerre de Dwalin pour t’enfoncer un peu de bon sens dans le crâne ! 

\- Tu oses menacer ton roi ?!

\- Non, mais j’ose menacer ma tête de mule d’oncle !

Thorin grogna.

\- Je n’apprécie pas ton insolence ! 

\- Qui se montre insolent, ici? Je suis très sérieux ! déclara Fili. 

Il disait visiblement la vérité. 

\- Les actions ont plus de portée que les mots, mon enfant. Et je peux t’assurer que mes actions m’ont révélé bien indigne de Bilbo. 

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, rétorqua Fili, alors j’espère que tu as porté une grande attention aux gestes de Bilbo. Parce qu’ils n’ont montré rien d’autre que loyauté, amour et pardon. » 

XXX

Bilbo rougit jusqu’à la pointe des oreilles.

« - Non, Thorin ne pourrait jamais me voir comme un compagnon. 

\- Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi? Demanda Dis, abasourdie par ce qu’elle entendait. 

\- C’est la vérité, insista Bilbo. Je l’ai volé, et j’ai comploté dans son dos avec ses ennemis… Même s’il prétend m’avoir pardonné, il y a des choses qu’il ne pourra jamais oublier. 

Bilbo s’affaissa sur lui-même. 

\- Et pourquoi le devrait-il ? Je l’ai trahi. 

La nausée s’empara du Hobbit, tandis qu’il se remémorait ses sombres agissements. 

\- Je ne pense pas que qu’il soit question de savoir si Thorin vous a pardonné, déclara Dis avec douceur. Je sais de source sûre qu’il l’a fait il y a bien longtemps. Je pense qu’il est plutôt question de savoir quand est-ce que vous allez vous pardonner ? »

XXX

« - Jamais.

Thorin tourna le dos à son neveu, refusant de croiser son regard. Fili se contenta de secouer désespérément la tête

\- Ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais parler de tout cela avec Bilbo ? Ne penses-tu pas qu’il est grand temps? 

\- Ma réponse est la même. Jamais. 

Fili poussa un soupir. 

\- J’espère que mère rencontre moins de difficultés que moi. 

Thorin se figea, puis se retourna lentement vers son cadet. 

\- Au nom de Mahal, que viens-tu de dire ?

Fili ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules, offrant un sourire en coin en son oncle. Thorin n’eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. 

\- Ne me dis pas, commença-t-il, que ta mère –

\- Elle est avec Bilbo au moment où je te parle. » 

XXX

« - Oh non ! s’écria Bilbo en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Il va être furieux !

\- Certainement, répondit Dis, mais pas contre vous. Comme vous le savez, il est très protecteur à votre égard. 

\- C’est la dernière chose à propos de laquelle il a besoin de s’inquiéter en ce moment ! s’exclama Bilbo, ignorant Dis. 

\- Je pense que c’est la seule chose dont il a besoin de s’inquiéter en ce moment. 

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?!

\- Parce que c’est la vérité, affirma sincèrement Dis. Tout rentra dans l’ordre en temps voulu. Les Elfes, le conseil, les traités … Tout finira par être réglé. Mais cette histoire-là n’a que trop duré. 

Bilbo s’immobilisa. 

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. 

\- Mahal nous protège, s’amusa Dis. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous épris de lui ? »

XXX

« - Il est mon ami, insista Thorin. Rien de plus. 

\- Idioties, rétorqua Fili avec empathie. Je n’ai jamais vu deux personnes aussi amoureuses que vous ! Pas même Kili et Tauriel – 

\- Dois-tu vraiment nous comparer à un Elfe? 

\- Pas même Sigrid et moi –

\- Il faut que tu ailles parler à Bard, Fili. 

\- Par Mahal, pas même Dwalin et Ori ! 

D’une façon très indigne de son rang, Thorin se contenta de dévisager son neveu, bouche bée. 

\- Dwalin et Ori ?!

Fili grimaça.

\- Ca m’a échappé, c’était supposé rester secret, avoua Fili en haussant les épaules. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Bref, le fait est que Bilbo et toi êtes amoureux… et vous êtes, eh bien, les seuls à ne pas le voir. » 

 

XXX

« - Que voulez-vous dire par là?!

Bilbo commençait à se sentir un peu faible. 

\- D’après ce que j’ai entendu, continua Dis, la compagnie entière vous avait déjà percés à jour avant votre séjour à Rivendell.

\- Comment ?!

\- Apparemment, les signes parlaient d’eux-mêmes. 

\- Quels signes ?

\- Il a été le premier à lâcher son arme, lorsque vous avez été capturé par les trolls. Il vous a sauvé, au bord de la falaise, et vous l’avez sauvé d’Azog. Vous avez veillé sur lui, chez Beorn. Et quand ils étaient emprisonnés, Thorin a été le seul à croire en vous. Il savait que vous viendriez les délivrer. Et en parlant de cette mésaventure, j’ai eu plus d’une occasion d’entendre que vous l’aviez libéré en premier. 

\- Il était notre chef, fit observer Bilbo. 

-Vous aviez la clé, répliqua Dis. A ce moment-là, vous étiez le chef. 

\- Pas vraiment. 

\- Ne les avez-vous pas guidés ?

\- Eh bien, si, mais –

\- Et à chaque fois qu’ils ne suivaient pas vos conseils et vos idées, Thorin leur commandait de le faire. 

Bilbo ne trouva rien à répondre aux propos de Dis.

\- Après votre périple dans les tonneaux, Thorin n’a-t-il pas paniqué en ne vous trouvant pas? N’a-t-il pas veillé sur vous à Esgaroth? N’avez-vous pas trouvé l’entrée de la montagne ensemble? 

\- Ne lui ai-je pas volé l’Arkenstone? contra amèrement Bilbo.

\- Vous l’avez fait, répondit calmement Dis. Et vous l’avez fait pour le sauver. 

\- Je l’ai fait pour les sauver tous. 

\- Non, Bilbo. Vous l’avez fait pour sauver Thorin. Tout ce que vous avez fait, vous l’avez fait pour lui. 

Bilbo aurait voulu tout nier en bloc, mais il n’y parvint pas. Il ne pouvait pas nier la vérité, quand bien même elle lui était présentée de manière aussi abrupte, d’une manière qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction.

\- Et n’oublions pas, que lorsque vous l’avez cru mort…

\- S’il vous plait, arrêtez ! 

\- … Vous avez amèrement sangloté à son chevet. 

\- S’il vous plait. 

\- Et quand bien même il a survécu, vous avez refusé de la quitter jusqu’à ce qu’il se réveille et qu’il soit sain et sauf.

Bilbo ne pouvait plus parler, submergé par les douloureux souvenirs. 

\- Vous avez également fait déplacer mes fils dans la tente de Thorin pour pouvoir les soigner en même temps que lui. 

\- Ils sont très chers à mon cœur.

\- Bien que je ne doute pas un instant que vous aimez mes garçons comme vos propres neveux, je ne suis pas naïve au point de croire que vous n’avez pas veillé sur eux par crainte de voir Thorin se blâmer si l’un d’eux était venu à mourir. Vous auriez tout fait pour lui éviter ce genre de supplice, n’est-ce pas ? 

C’en fut assez.

\- Je vous remercie pour vos conseils avisés, Dis, déclara Bilbo en jetant son gilet et sa veste sur ses épaules. Mais je pense que je devrais aller voir Thorin, maintenant.

\- Je pense qu’il est grand temps, appuya Dis avec un sourire, tandis que Bilbo posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte. 

\- En effet. Si je me dépêche, je pourrai l’aider à se préparer à face au désastre qui s’annonce pour demain, et je devrais avoir quitté la montagne avant le lever du jour. 

\- Comment ?! s’exclama Dis, surprise comme il lui arrivait rarement de l’être. Vous ne pouvez pas partir !

\- Je pense que c’est pour le mieux, insista Bilbo. 

Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte, Thorin se tenait dans l’encadrement. 

\- Comme vient judicieusement de le dire ma sœur, tu ne peux pas partir. 

Bilbo recula, et Thorin pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Dis, salua-t-il sa soeur d’un signe de tête. 

\- Il était temps que tu arrives, le railla-t-elle. 

\- J’ai été retenu, répondit sèchement Thorin, et elle se contenta de rire. Puis-je parler à Bilbo en privé, s’il te plait ? 

\- Bien sûr, accorda-t-elle en se tournant vers Bilbo. 

\- Je vous verrai demain matin. 

Le Hobbit ne répondit pas et acquiesça, les oreilles rougies.

En passant à côté de son frère pour sortir, elle lui chuchota :

\- Sois gentil. 

\- Je n’ai pas l’intention d’être quoi que ce soit d’autre que gentil à son égard, Dis, rétorqua-t-il avec agacement.

\- Bien », répondit-elle simplement, et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte.

Lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent seuls, un lourd silence s’abattit sur eux comme un oiseau de proie. Seul le crépitement des flammes se faisait entendre depuis la cheminée, jusqu’à ce que Thorin prenne une profonde inspiration. 

« - Bilbo —

\- Je suis profondément désolé, Thorin, dit précipitamment Bilbo. Je n’aurais jamais cru qu’en racontant cette simple histoire, je – 

\- Shhhh… »

Thorin réduisit la distance qui les séparait en deux enjambées et attira doucement Bilbo à lui pour appuyer son front contre le sien, ramenant le silence dans la pièce. 

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Front contre front, les mains de Thorin sur les épaules de Bilbo et les mains du Hobbit enserrant les coudes du Nain. Ils ne disaient rien, partageaient simplement l’air qui mélangeait leurs souffles. Thorin prit plusieurs inspirations profondes, savourant la subtile fragrance terreuse qui émanait de Bilbo, et s’apaisant de sa présence, sans savoir que Bilbo l’imitait, puisant son courage en la personne de Thorin et respirant la douce odeur musquée qu’il avait appris à associer à Thorin et à aimer.

Thorin finit par bouger. Relevant légèrement la tête, il déposa un tendre et hésitant baiser sur le front de Bilbo, avant d’y ré-appuyer le sien pour reprendre sa position initiale. 

« - Bilbo, chuchota Thorin. J’aimerais te poser une question. 

Bilbo inspira profondément. 

\- Oui, Thorin. Je… Je t’aime. 

Thorin sourit. 

\- C’est charmant de ta part, mais ce n’est pas ce que je souhaitais te demander. 

\- Oh, fit Bilbo, mortifié, le visage rougissant. 

Thorin ne sembla pas y prêter attention.

\- Je dois être certain, continua-t-il, que c’est ce que tu veux vraiment. Ce qui se passe entre nous. 

Bilbo n’hésita pas. 

\- Oui. Oui, c’est ce que je veux. 

Thorin relâcha sa respiration, qu’il avait inconsciemment retenue. 

\- Merci Mahal. Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait si tu m’avais dit non. 

Bilbo pouffa. 

\- Oh je ne sais pas, tu m’aurais peut-être chatouillé jusqu’au trépas? 

\- Et risqué d’être attaqué par ces pieds ridiculement adorables que sont les tiens ? Détrompe-toi.

Biblo s’esclaffa de nouveau, amusé par la conversation surréaliste. Thorin se recula et prit le visage de Bilbo entre ses mains, caressant tendrement les pommettes du Hobbit de ses pouces.

\- Un véritable enfant de Yavanna. 

\- Aimé et chéri d’un enfant de Mahal. 

Thorin acquiesça. 

\- Même moi, je trouve cela romantique. 

Bilbo releva un sourcil. 

\- C’est parce que tu n’es qu’un vieux Nain fleur bleue.

Thorin rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit à gorge déployée, un son bien trop rare que Bilbo chérissait profondément. Il saisit l’occasion pour se nicher contre le torse de Thorin, serrant le Nain, son Nain, contre lui. Thorin répondit en enlaçant le Hobbit, son Hobbit, et en appuya sa joue contre la jolie tête bouclée de Bilbo.

\- Me préfèrerais-tu moins fleur bleue ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

\- Je te préfèrerais exactement comme tu es, merci beaucoup, répliqua Bilbo. Ne change rien. 

Thorin s’éloigna légèrement. 

\- Puis-je enfin t’embrasser?

\- Oh, oui. S’il te plait. 

Ce fut plutôt chaste, mais chaleureux et chargé de toutes les émotions qu’ils avaient niées et gardées cachées pendant bien trop longtemps. 

Puis Biblo gloussa. 

\- Qu’y a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda Thorin, lui-même amusé. 

\- Ta barbe, avoua Bilbo. Elle chatouille.

Le Nain émit un grognement rauque.

\- Je devais peut-être essayer ailleurs, suggéra-t-il. Pour voir si ça chatouille aussi. 

\- Il n’y a qu’un seul moyen de le savoir », répondit innocemment Bilbo, avec un regard qui n’avait rien d’innocent. 

Le soleil s’apprêtait à se lever lorsqu’ils terminèrent de découvrir où exactement la barbe de Thorin chatouillait le plus. 

Bilbo prit des notes, dans sa tête. 

XXX

Thorin décida de confirmer la rumeur, et au cours de la session exceptionnelle du Conseil, il annonça officiellement son intention de prendre Bilbo pour Consort Royal. A ce moment-là, la fameuse légende des larmes de Yavanna avait fait le tour de la montagne et personne ne s’opposa au désir du Roi de courtiser son cambrioleur. 

Bien sûr, porter Orcrist pendant la réunion avait certainement joué en sa faveur. 

Et parlons d’influence, lorsque vint le printemps et qu’eut lieu le mariage de Thorin et Bilbo, à la grande joie du royaume, quatre invitées particulières se retrouvèrent assises au premier rang. 

« - Comment, par Mahal, avons-nous obtenu ces places ? chuchota Hilde à sa belle-sœur et leurs amies. 

\- Ne me le demande pas ! répondit Siv.

Elle lissa sa robe, qu’elle avait confectionnée à partir du tissu vert « Elfique » que Hilde avait tant détesté. 

\- J’ai cru m’évanouir lorsque cet énorme garde est venu délivrer notre invitation, commenta Veda en remémorant comment Dwalin s’était tenu dans l’encadrement de sa porte, manquant de la faire s’effondrer de surprise. 

\- Il était intimidant, concéda Frid. Mais le jeune homme qui l’accompagnait était tout à fait charmant. 

\- J’ai été très intriguée ! intervint Siv. Pourquoi le scribe royal est-il venu en personne délivrer une invitation ? 

\- Peut-être les a-t-il écrites lui-même ? supposa Fried. 

\- Cela n’a toujours pas de sens, répondit Veda. 

\- Chut ! » intima Hilde, tandis que résonnèrent les trompettes, marquant la fin de la cérémonie. 

Thorin et Bilbo descendirent l’allée, saluant la foule qui acclamait le couple royal à grands cris de joie. Des confettis colorés, une tradition Hobbit, ne tardèrent pas à voler en tous sens. La cérémonie de mariage s’avéra un judicieux mélange de pratiques Hobbit et Naines ; et tandis que beaucoup auraient trouvé à y redire en d’autres circonstances, l’union d’un enfant de Yavanna et d’un enfant de Mahal comblait les Nains à un tel point que même une cérémonie Elfique ne les aurait pas contrariés. 

Lorsque le Roi et son Consort passèrent devant elles, Hilde, Siv, Frid et Veda s’inclinèrent respectueusement. Mais lorsqu’elles se redressèrent, le couple royal s’était arrêté. Plus grandiose encore, Bilbo s’approcha d’elles et vint se tenir en face de Siv ! Bilbo admira un instant les vêtements de la dame, avant de lui sourire. 

« - J’aime beaucoup votre robe. Le vert est ma couleur favorite ! »

Estomaquées, les quatre amies regardèrent en silence Bilbo et Thorin passer leur chemin. Au bout d’un moment, Siv se tourna vers Hilde avec un sourire sournois accroché aux lèvres. Elle n’eut pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. 

« - Oh, silence ! » grommela Hilde en leva les yeux au ciel. 

 

XXX

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! Alors, qu’avez-vous pensé de l’histoire et de la traduction ?
> 
> Quelques petites précisions : 
> 
> \- Il a été très dur de savoir où et quand mettre les tutoiements. Je l’ai mis entre Thorin et Bilbo car cela me paraissait naturel au vu de leur historique. L’idée que Dis tutoie Bilbo ne me gênait pas non plus, mais l’inverse me faisait bizarre alors j’en suis restée au vouvoiement. Qu’en pensez-vous ? 
> 
> \- Après quelques recherches, j’ai découvert que le mot « Consort », même s’il est anglais, est également utilisé dans la langue française. Je l’ai donc conservé car c’est un mot que j’aime beaucoup et que je trouve plus approprié que le simple terme d’ «époux » pour la situation de Bilbo. 
> 
> Je vous invite à me faire toutes les remarques qui vous viennent à l’esprit dans la limite du constructif, ou à me laisser un petit mot et aussi, pourquoi pas, un petit mot à l’auteur original. 
> 
> A bientôt !


End file.
